This invention relates to small boats of the type wherein an operator stands or sits on the hull of the boat while guiding the boat using a handle pole.
Small boats of the foregoing type (also disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Provisional Pub. No. 49-58590) have become very popular as recreational boats. Generally, such a boat includes a hull which encloses a fuel tank, an engine, and a water jet propulsion unit driven by the engine. A floor is included in the hull and an operator stands on this floor. A vertically rotatable handle pole is supported on the hull and a handle lever to be held by the operator is attached to the rear end of the handle pole.
In a small boat constructed as described above, it is frequently required that a hull number be applied to the hull for production and quality control, for example. In one prior art construction, the hull is made of a material that cannot be deformed as by punching or hot stamping, and therefore a separate marking plate is attached to the hull only by adhesion. This construction has the disadvantage that the marking may be detached or altered intentionally. In another prior art construction where the hull is made of a deformable material, the marking is formed integrally with the hull. However, this construction has a disadvantage because occasionally a defective hull may be discarded, giving rise to complications for reviewing managers because of missing numbers.